


Rain in June

by misura



Category: Royal Blood | Gemfire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I suppose you think that simply because I've turned coat once already, I'll be happy to do it again," Pender said. He sounded, of all things, offended.





	Rain in June

Pender's cloak was heavy with rain. He dropped it onto the floor carelessly, as befitted one who did not need to worry about mopping up. Terian suppressed a smile.

"Well? I'm here," Pender said.

_You sound like your brother,_ Terian wanted to say, but didn't. He neither knew nor cared what had brought about the break. For Eselred to have effected it himself seemed unlikely: the man hardly had the charm or political skill for such an achievement.

Eselred did have a gift for delegation, though, a talent for attracting highly skilled people to his side and bringing out the worst in them, causing them to use their talents for evil rather than good.

"I suppose you think that simply because I've turned coat once already, I'll be happy to do it again," Pender said. He sounded, of all things, offended.

Terian forced himself to smile. He had smiled at Erin, offering him aid against Ander, and he had smiled at Ander, offering him aid against Erin. If either Erven or Erik were to prove useful, he would smile at them as well. Smiles were cheap - almost as cheap as words.

"I think that you were wronged," he said. It would be more truthful to say that he thought Pender had _felt_ wronged, but that statement seemed less likely to get him what he wanted. "But yes, I also think that you have no particular love for Eselred. Am I wrong?"

"He's King," Pender said. "You're a traitor. Like my brother."

"It won't be treason if I win," Terian said. "I'd be King, then, and in a position to reward those who have supported me." And punish those who hadn't, it went without saying.

Pender shook his head. "You won't win. You hold six provinces, one of which is flooded."

"I started with two," Terian said.

"You won't win," Pender repeated. "You were a fool to break with Eselred."

"Very well. If that's how you feel, I suppose there's nothing for us to talk about. You can go." Terian deliberately turned his back to Pender. All members of the House of Blanche had tempers, though some of them seemed to grow out of them in time.

Still, Terian hardly worried Pender might stab him in the back.

"I rode through hours of heavy rain to get here," Pender said from behind him.

"And?" Terian asked, studying the wall. Like the rest of the house it showed signs of flooding, of neglect. Such signs were common throughout the province - and part of the reason Terian was still here. He had no use for mere land; he needed food for his soldiers, gold for his mercenaries and building projects. A loyal population, who would tell him when Eselred sent soldiers to plunder his stores, and who would work hard for their Lord.

"You could at least make me an offer," Pender said.

Terian's back was still turned; he allowed himself a smile, careful to remove all traces of smugness from his expression before he faced Pender again. "All right. Why not? But first, may I offer you some hot wine?"

"Fine." Pender sat down in the chair nearest the hearth. Appalling manners, really, but then, Pender's main skills were on the field of battle. "I hear you met with my brother last month."

"Yes, I did," Terian said. That had been to discuss an alliance; nothing like this.

Pender grimaced. "How was he?"

_Short-tempered. Hot-headed. Self-righteous. More than a little paranoid._ "I think he misses you more than he wants to admit." A bit of a gamble, but then, even if Pender had a change of heart and went back to his former family rather than join Terian, Eselred would still be weakened.

Studying Pender's face, Terian decided he needn't worry too much about this potential outcome.

"Good," Pender said.

Terian said nothing, pouring hot wine into two cups.

"I have no regrets about leaving," Pender said, accepting his hot wine as easily as if Terian were his servant, rather than a Prince in his own right. "Though I might admit that I find Eselred's court a bit tiresome sometimes. Too many hangers-on, and half of them too pompous for words."

_And no doubt they would say the same of you, my fine lord._ Terian sipped his wine. "My own court is rather smaller," he said. "By necessity as much as design, I'll admit. Still, I find myself wishing for someone I might rely on in certain military matters. I cannot be everywhere at once, much as I might wish it."

"I can imagine." Pender looked thoughtful. Terian did not allow himself to hope. It was far too early for that. "So what did my brother say about me? And did you also speak with Roland?"

Terian suppressed a sigh. It was still progress, of a kind, he reminded himself. If he played his cards right, Pender might well come around to thinking joining Terian would hurt somehow hurt Erin worse than his having joined Eselred had.

"I did speak with Lord Roland first, as a matter of fact," he began, already mentally editing the meeting and Roland's words to better fit his purpose.


End file.
